


The Blonde Bombshells

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A trailer for my "Blonde Bombshells" series





	The Blonde Bombshells

******

******

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what thought :=)


End file.
